JE033: Tunnel Vision
is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis En route to Goldenrod City, Ash and co decide to take the Onix Tunnel. While trying to do so, they encounter Jigglypuff. On top of that, Team Rocket and Snubbull show up again. With Team Rocket planning on going after Misty's -type Pokémon and Snubbull having problems with Jigglypuff, will the heroes be able to get through the Onix Tunnel in one piece? And has Wobbuffet taken over for Meowth? Episode Plot The heroes are about to travel through the Onix Tunnel. Ash knows he can count on his Squirtle to battle Onix, but remembers he left it with the Squirtle Squad. Misty tells she can use her Water-type Pokémon to battle. Brock sees it is getting late, so he tells them to reschedule the tunnel for tomorrow. Jigglypuff follows them, and Snubbull does the same. Team Rocket goes to the tunnel, though James and Meowth do not like the idea of going into it. Jessie reminds them it's the fastest way to travel through the next town. They travel inside and notice how quiet it is. Suddenly, they hear a noise, as Onix appear. James sends Victreebel (who gnaws on him), who uses Razor Leaf. However, the attack bounces off Onix, who retaliate using Rock Throw. Jessie sends Arbok, but the latter gets Binded by Onix. Meowth is glad he is not Arbok, but Jessie throws him to battle Onix. Meowth uses Fury Swipes, but does not do any effect on Onix. Team Rocket flee from the tunnel after Onix use Rock Throw. James thinks they need some Water-type Pokémon. Meowth reminds they have none, but Jessie knows their red-haired enemy has got plenty, so they all plan to capture them. The heroes are washing up, as Misty tells Psyduck to do the same. Brock greets Pineco, who Self-Destructs. Suddenly, the gang spots Snubbull and realize it is the same one from the rich lady's house. Ash sees she is searching for something, so they follow her. Team Rocket, however, are sneaking to get Misty's Water Pokémon. Snubbull is searching, while the heroes find Jigglypuff, who uses Sing. As always, this causes the heroes, Team Rocket and Snubbull to fall asleep and get their faces drawn upon. Snubbull wakes up and sees Team Rocket gone. Upon seeing the reflection in a puddle, she tries to get the drawing off her face. Snubbull spots Jigglypuff drawing on a Pidgey and goes to get the marker away, but Jigglypuff resists. Disgusted, Snubbull gets the marker and leaves Jigglypuff saddened. The heroes, after waking up from Jigglypuff's song, continue their journey and encounter Jigglypuff once more. Ash and Misty go to run away, but Brock stops them as he spots Jigglypuff is sad and has no marker. Jigglypuff points at her face, resembling a familiar Pokémon. They feel sorry for it and go to help Jigglypuff find its marker. Team Rocket see they have to make a new plan. Jessie proposes a pitfall trap, making James and Meowth skeptical. Jessie points at a new shovel, so she can bounce on it and dig at the same time. Team Rocket dig and Snubbull approaches Meowth, biting his tail. Meowth screams in pain, though James and Jessie notice it is the same Snubbull from the rich lady's house. They also see Snubbull has been following Meowth for some time, thinking Snubbull is in love with him. Meowth is frightened about that result. James think they can give Snubbull to the boss, while Jessie thinks that she can be as popular with Snubbull just as the red-haired enemy is with Togepi. Meowth protests, but Jessie tells him they had no choice about it. Wobbuffet comes out, while Jessie calls him back. Meowth tells either he goes or Snubbull goes. Jessie and James admit they have to take consideration what Meowth done to them, so they pick Snubbull. They leave Meowth shocked, who sulks away. The heroes encounter a basket of food, but remember they have fallen into this encounter before. Ash thinks it may be a trap, but it may not be. Jigglypuff runs into the holes, so Ash sends Bulbasaur to pull it up via Vine Whip. Jigglypuff gets annoyed and runs away, with the heroes following her and making Jessie angry their traps were foiled. James wonders where Meowth is and Jessie reminds him they left him. Snubbull struggles from Jessie's grasp and runs away. Meowth realizes the motto wouldn't be the same without him, but wishes Jessie and James would look for him. The heroes search for the marker and cannot find it, making Jigglypuff leave them. Meowth comes to the Onix Tunnel and is afraid to go inside. Jigglypuff comes and tells him her microphone was stolen. Meowth sees it is a disappointment, but have to have dreams. Jigglypuff tells him its dream is to sing, while Meowth wishes the Pokémon he cared for was gentle to him, not rough. Jigglypuff hugs him and they cry. Meowth vows to make a dream team to make their dreams come true. Meowth tells the world is an apple that needs to be bitten, but he gets bitten by Snubbull. Jessie and James appear, making Meowth glad they came to search for him, but they told him they didn't know he's was gone and were following Snubbull. Jigglypuff spots its marker and goes to take it from Snubbull, who resists and get in a fight. Pikachu sees this and goes away to tell the heroes. Meowth attempts to break the fight up, but Snubbull slaps him, so they all get in the fight. The heroes come and break up the fight, seeing Snubbull has the marker. Jessie and James see their red-haired enemy is here and tell they will take her Water Pokémon. Jessie and James chant their motto and Meowth goes to say his line in the end, only to be replaced by Wobbuffet. Jessie sends Arbok and Misty goes to send a Pokémon, but Psyduck comes out instead. James and Jessie beg her not to give Psyduck, so Misty returns it and sends Poliwag. Arbok attacks and misses, only to be hit by Poliwag's Water Gun. James sends Victreebel, who chews him and Ash sends Chikorita. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf on Poliwag, only to be negated by Chikorita's Vine Whip. Poliwag Double Slaps Arbok and Chikorita uses Razor Leaf on Victreebel. Jessie sees her enemies have been practicing, so she sends Wobbuffet. Chikorita uses Vine Whip, but gets hit by her own attack via Wobbuffet's Counter. Poliwag's uses Water Gun at full force, pushing Wobbuffet, Arbok and Victreebel onto a Team Rocket. With a Thunderbolt from Pikachu, Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Snubbull follows Team Rocket and drops the marker. Jigglypuff picks it up and becomes happy and sings, putting the gang to sleep and drawing on their faces again. Jigglypuff enters the Onix Tunnel and sings to the Onix. The heroes woke up and go through the tunnel, seeing Onix asleep and drawn upon. They realize giving Jigglypuff the marker was a good idea after all. Later, Team Rocket shows up through the tunnel and sees the Onix asleep by Jigglypuff. Jessie trips and falls down, causing the Onix to wake up. Quotes :"How ya doin' today, Pineco? Ready to have some fun?" - Brock :"(Pineco explodes.) We're already having fun." - Brock :"Pineco." - Pineco Trivia *Now that Wobbuffet has been included in Team Rocket, every time they nearly finish the motto, Wobbuffet pops up at the very end. This episode is the first to do so and has been going on like this until BW001. *This episode aired before The Fire-ing Squad! in the English version. *"Who's that Pokémon?" Jigglypuff (JP), Azumarill (US). Gallery﻿ The heroes encounter Snubbull JE033 2.jpg Snubbull and Team Rocket fell asleep JE033 3.jpg Snubbull sees her messy reflection JE033 4.jpg Jigglypuff watches as Snubbull steals her microphone JE033 5.jpg Jessie bounces to dig out JE033 6.jpg Snubbull bit Meowth's tail JE033 7.jpg Snubbull's gleam reflects her love for Meowth JE033 8.jpg Jessie takes care of Snubbull like Misty for Togepi JE033 9.jpg Meowth was left out JE033 10.jpg The heroes sense a trap JE033 11.jpg Jessie is angry as the traps were foiled JE033 12.jpg Jigglypuff and Meowth cry and hug JE033 13.jpg Jigglypuff fights Snubbull }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura